


JayDick: The Musical

by GraySonOfGotham



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: All the ridiculous things you see in musical that make no sense, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Dancing, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Humor, Identity Issues, Idiots in Love, M/M, Musical, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing, Slow Build, Teenage Drama, Tim and Dick are best friends, at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraySonOfGotham/pseuds/GraySonOfGotham
Summary: DICK: He's the one, I just know it. I feel it in my heart, Timmy.TIM: Dick, you've literally never seen him before in your entire life, you've never talked to him, you don't even know he was my brother!DICK:(gasps)HE'S your brother?! Timmy, you have to introduce us! I'll do anything, please, please, please?TIM:(groans loudly, spins lock on locker and opens it)You're hopeless, Dick. There's no point. You'll be over your infatuation in a couple weeks anyway. Remember Bobby Bosch?DICK: Who?TIM: Exactly.





	1. INTRODUCTION

**CHARACTERS**

_MORE CHARACTERS TO BE ADDED TO AVOID SPOILING (I will notify you at the start of a chapter if there's a new character introduction, and it will be added here)_

**Dick Grayson  
** 17-year-old boy, a junior, at Upper Gotham High School, adopted son of Bruce Wayne, cheery, popular, well-liked by all, easily "falls in love", a bit oblivious, wants everyone to like him, best friends with Tim Drake, childhood best friend of Jason Todd, believes he is destined to be with Tim's adoptive brother, Jason, whom he does not know is the same childhood friend Jason

 **Jason Todd  
** 16.5-year-old boy, a junior, at Upper Gotham High School, transferred in three weeks into the school year, adopted by the Drake family from a young age, was home-schooled since middle school, unapproachable, detached from everyone, a bit scary looking, generally avoided by all, adoptive brother of Tim Drake, childhood best friend of Dick Grayson

 **Tim Drake  
** 16-year-old boy, a junior, at Upper Gotham High School, best friend to Dick Grayson since eighth grade, sarcastic, always tired, a bit of a nerd, has one rule: he does  _not_ meddle with other people's business no matter what, is very tired of Dick's quest to find "the one", does not care about what people think, thinks Dick is stupidly oblivious, but is also pretty oblivious himself, a realist to the core

 **Slade Wilson  
** 18-year-old boy, a senior, at Upper Gotham High School, sly, annoyingly, lusting after Dick Grayson, has a "bad boy" aura, runs with the "wrong" crowd, drinks, does drugs, has tattoos, does not really care for school, couldn't care less about other people's feelings, kind of a bad person

 **Bruce Wayne  
** 30-year-old man, adoptive father of Dick Grayson, vice-president of a small company, makes more than enough money but not filthy rich, regularly gives to charities, parents died in a car crash when younger, raised by his godfather Alfred, adopted Dick when Dick was 8, a kind and generous person, rather lax on rules, a cool dad

**___.o0o.___**

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

_CHAPTERS TO BE ADDED TO AVOID SPOILERS_

**PART I - Falling Through the Starry Sky**

-PROLOGUE: Meant to Be  
-CHAPTER 1: The Cherry Red Coach  
-CHAPTER 2: Slow Progress

-CHAPTER 3: A Lucky Klutz

**PART II - The Demon in Sheep's Clothing**

**PART III - The Magic of Prom**

**PART IV - Happy Endings Are Bullshit**

**PART V - Together We Can Conquer the World**

**___.o0o.___**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey, guys, this isn't what I usually write, but I am very determined to go through and write this. I am writing this in my own script formatting style, so please don't tell me it's not in proper screenwriting format. I know it's not in proper screenwriting format. I'm doing it like this because the proper formatting takes way too long and I want to get this out to y'all. I also hope that is makes it easier to read when not in proper formatting.

I don't know how long this project will take, but I'm estimating about a year. I won't have an actual updating schedule for this, so like a couple of my other series (though this will just be one long fic), it will be whenever I have something written. So please be patient with me, as I try to put out updates as regularly as possible. I cannot keep any promises, however. 

Last thing, before you start, this entire fic is inspired by the song "Meant to Be" from the Teen Beach Movie (which I have never watched), specifically the cover by [Sam Tsui](https://www.youtube.com/user/TheSamTsui). I was walking home from school one day, listening to it, and this idea hit me. He sings a lot of covers, and I absolutely love him at the moment. You'll probably see more songs in this story that will  be covers or originals by him because he basically inspired this entire thing.

Anyway, I won't stall you any longer. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it! There will be a full song list at the very end, since I know no one wants to scroll through a huge list of songs to get to the story, and I will have the link up to the Spotify playlist soon!

<333

Jessica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. Does anyone know how to get colored font?? I want the singing lyrics to be colored but it's not working?


	2. PROLOGUE/MAIN THEME: Meant to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ["MEANT TO BE"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwsu9vKWpt8)\- SAM TSUI
> 
> You can start playing the song if you want to hear it along with the script. This isn't the music video, I know, because the music video has weird pauses. (Not all lyrics are written down to keep in time with the music a bit more, doesn't fit perfectly though).
> 
> COLORED (make sure you turn on work skins!) - Singing

**FADE IN:**

**INT. SCHOOL LIBRARY – DAY**

**DICK sits at a table, drumming his fingers against the textbook lying open in front of him, looking bored. His best friend, TIM, sits across from him, reading a book.**

**DICK** : _(_ _sitting up suddenly)_  Hey, Timmy, what’s your brother’s favorite color?

 **TIM:** _(snorts, not looking up from book)_  How am I supposed to know? He doesn’t talk to me.

 **DICK** :  _(sighs, frustrated)_ Yes, but you’re  _supposed_  to know. Is it blue? I hope he likes blue.  _(stares dreamily off into space)_

 **TIM** : What is with you? All you’ve been doing is talking about Jason recently. Jeez, Dickie. Talk about him more and people will start thinking you have a crush on him or something.

 **DICK:** I think I do, Timbo.

 **TIM:** _(looks up from book, blinks at Dick a few times, then sarcastically)_  Oh, great, another one.

 **DICK:** It’s more than a crush this time, Timmy! I know it! I can- I can just  _feel_ it.

 **TIM:** _(rolling eyes and goes back to book)_ Just like the time you  _felt_ like Nadia Chang was “the one” and all you ended up _feeling_ was accidentally feeling her up?

 **DICK:** _(blushing)_ That as an accident and you know it! She told me we were playing a game where we put objects in the other person’s hands and try to guess what it was! I didn’t know she would shove her boobs into my hands!

 **TIM:** _(shushing Dick loudly as the other students nearby turn to give Dick scandalous looks, then grumbling_ ) Shout it from the rooftops, why don’t you...

 **DICK** : I’m just saying, Tim. It’s different this time.  _Jason_  is different. He... I don’t know what it is about him, but I’m  _sure_.

 **TIM:** _(sighing loudly)_ You were also " _sure"_ the past few times.  _(he makes air quotes around the word "sure")_

 **DICK:** _(quickly)_ Not as sure as I am this time. Please, Tim, just tell me about him.

 **TIM:** Sorry, Dick. You know I don’t meddle with anyone’s businesses. If you want to know more about him, go ask him yourself.

 **DICK** :  _(groaning_ ) Ugh, you’re the worst best friend ever.  _(Tim does not answer, flipping a page in his book slowly.)_ Fine, I  _will_ go ask him. As soon as I determine whether or not he will punch me if I approach him.  _(Tim continues to ignore him.)_ Timmy, pay attention to me! Your job is to listen to my problems and help me with them! If you can’t even give me information on your super-hot brother, at least listen to my sufferings!

 **TIM** : I just don’t think your infatuation with him is going to last very long. The minute you get close, you’re going to get bored and move on.  _(snorts_ ) In fact, I don’t even think he’ll let you get close enough to know him. So just give up, Dickie. It’s not going to happen. I don’t see why you’re so insistent on it.

 **DICK:** _(gasps)_ Don’t see why? You really are a horrible best friend! Hm, I’ll tell you one more time, okay? Just listen closely.  _(takes a deep breath, Tim raises an eyebrow_ )

**“MEANT TO BE” (Original by ROSS LYNCH, cover by SAM TSUI) starts playing.**

**DICK:** _(stands up, leaning over to look down at Tim)_ I believe we all have a soulmate... _(Tim’s other eyebrow raises)_ A chance for a perfect duet~ _(circles around the table to pinch Tim’s cheeks, Tim’s face becomes one of disgust)_  I~ believe in hopeless devotion... I just haven't found it yet.

 **TIM:** _(mutters)_ Probably because you go through an average of five relationships every month.

**DICK:** _(ignores Tim)_ But in my mind I see, the one who’s meant for me~  _(looks out the window behind his shoulder, Tim’s eyes following Dick’s gaze. JASON is sitting in the distance under a tree, reading and adjusting his glasses)_

**STUDENTS:** _(popping out from behind textbooks, shelves, and doors)_ Doo!  _(continues with the background singing)_

 **DICK:** _(eyes on Jason_ ) You’ll be someone who is lovely.

 **TIM:** _(under breath)_ As lovely as a rabid dog.

 **DICK:** _(turns to Tim, drawing a grin on his own face with his fingers, Tim glares at him)_ The kind of face, to make you smile, even when you’re feeling blue.

 **STUDENTS:**   _(dancing in circles around their table, doing a complex choreographed dance with books, pencils, and papers for props)_ Feelin’ blue, feelin’ blue.

 **DICK:** And I know why you’re out there, most definitely, oh yeah!  _(sighs dreamily, staring out at Jason, breathes on the window, fogging it up. Draws a heart in the fog around Jason)_ Not a phony or a fake, sweeter than a chocolate shake, my meant to be!

 **TIM:** _(groans, hiding head under book)_

 **DICK:** When you’re meant to be, you go kinda crazy. Meant to be, forget your own name. When it’s meant to be, it’s destiny callin’. Nothing will ever be the same~ Oh, yeah. _(jumps on table and strikes a dramatic pose)_

 **TIM:** _(looks up, thinking Dick is done)_ No wonder I wipe my mind every time after you tell me. It’s sickening.

 **DICK:** Meet a girl who’s into music _(points to a girl dressed in dark colors and has headphones over her head. She smiles back shyly, and Dick winks at her),_ find a boy with perfect hair  _(makes finger guns at the new library assistant, spins on heels and turns back to window. Presses hand against glass and stares at Jason)_ And I know, I know why you’re out there, can’t you see?  _(takes a deep breath and sighs heavily, pressing forehead against glass)_

 **TIM:** _(looks at Dick, looking a little sympathetic)_ Dickie-

**DICK:** When it’s meant to be, the stars seem to glisten  _(throws hands up, spinning back around with huge grin on face)._ Meant to be, that’s destiny callin’. If you’ll listen, you’ll find your heart~

**TIM:** _(glares at Dick again)_ I give up. You’re hopeless, Dick. I’m telling you right now, Jason’s going to end up breaking your heart.

**DICK:** _(spreads arms with a grin)_ What’s the deal, when the way you feel, is something you’ve never felt before?!  _(falls to knees in dramatic stance, hands over heart)_

**TIM:** _(deadpan)_ You’re on my homework, Dickhead.

 **DICK:** _(during musical interlude)_ Don’t you see, Tim? I’m in  _love_  this time. I can just feel it. There’s this- this connection between us, and it’s... ugh, it’s just magical, Timmy.

 **TIM:** _(dryly)_  You’ve never even talked to him before.

 **DICK:** _(smiling widely, gives Tim a wink)_ Not yet, I haven’t. But he’ll wait. After all, when you’re meant to be, you go kinda crazy.

 **TIM:** _(repeatedly slamming head into table, to the beat of the music unknowingly)_

**DICK:** Nothing will ever be the same!  _(dances around on the table, kicking papers everywhere, ending with back to the window, eyes closed and facing up to the ceiling, breathing hard, papers falling down around him slowly. There is a beat of silence in the library.)_

**OLD LIBRARIAN:** Hey, you! Get off that table this minute, I tell you!

 **DICK:** _(scrambles off the table and into his seat. Other students go back to what they are doing before. Dick sighs loudly_ ) Tim, do you really think I don’t have a chance?

 **TIM:** _(lifting head from table, a large red spot on his forehead, frowns at Dick with eyes narrowed)_ If you really think my asshole of a brother is you so called “meant to be”, knock yourself out. Just don’t come to me crying when he isn’t. Because I’ve told you once and once again.  _(starts cleaning up and stands, tucking book under arm)_ Just don’t do anything stupid, Dick.

 **DICK:** _(turns around in chair, resting chin on the back of it and staring out at Jason again. Under breath)_ I don’t know if I can promise that, Timmy.

**FADE OUT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you guys enjoy this! I'm so so excited to write this, even if it may take me a really long time. I've got the entire thing outlined really briefly and it's already about 5k words, so this will be a monster.
> 
> The entire thing is inspired by Sam Tsui's cover. I wish in the YouTube video however, his husband showed up at the end, but the video and cover was made before he got married. Otherwise I probably would've died. They're so cute.
> 
> There won't be a song every chapter, it's way too much work lol. Probably one every four or five. But this is basic feel of what this story is going to be like. There will be varying degrees, but here's the gist of it!


	3. The Cherry Red Coach

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. FRONT OF THE SCHOOL – DAY**

**Dick is sitting in front of the school, casually swiping through his phone. He is waiting for Tim to arrive. A bright red sports car pulls up in front of the school. Dick and everyone else in the area look up. The doors of the passenger’s side seem to open in slow motion. Tim steps out.**

**DICK:** _(stands up and walked over to Tim, confused)_ Tim! What’s with the car?

 **TIM:** _(takes off black sunglasses, completely deadpan)_ It’s my brother’s.

 **DICK:** _(perks up)_ Brother? I didn’t know you had a brother. _(peers curiously over the top of the car as the driver’s side opens. JASON steps out, black sunglasses over his eyes. Dick blinks rapidly in surprise)_ Hi! You’re Tim’s brother?

 **JASON:** _(ignoring Dick)_ Meet me here after school. Better not be late. _(walks away without another word)_

 **DICK:** He- He ignored me?

 **TIM:** _(sighs)_ That’s Jason. He came back from overseas a couple days ago.

 **DICK:** _(still staring at Jason walk off with the rest of the students in front of the school)_ Man, why didn’t you tell me your brother was hot?

 **TIM:** Because I don’t like talking about him, and you never listened the few times I told you anything anyway.

 **DICK:** You’ve mentioned him before? _(slight whimper)_ I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before. I promise to listen if you tell me about him!

 **TIM:** No. I don’t like him. And for the record, he’s adopted.

 **DICK:** What? Why? He looks nice.

 **TIM:** _(snorts)_ Right, _nice_. Dick, you should probably stay away from him. He can be pretty cold. I know you’re used to everyone just liking you, but I think Jason is a lost cause here.

 **DICK** : _(pouts)_ But- _(school bell rings)_

 **TIM:** C’mon, let’s just got to class. _(Tim walks away, Dick following him slowly)_

**EXT. LATER THAT DAY, IN THE SCHOOL QUAD – DAY**

**Dick is slowly eating his lunch next to Tim, who is on his phone. Dick stares across the quad at where Jason sits on a planter under a tree, reading by himself.**

**DICK:** Your brother isn’t very social.

 **TIM:** You wouldn’t be very social either if you were homeschooled since middle school and spent the first two years of high school overseas in England.

 **DICK:** Why did he go to England?

 **TIM:** I don’t know. Something about the change of atmosphere being better for him. _(scoffs)_ But from what I see, he hasn’t changed much.

 **DICK:** How long as he been your brother? I’ve been over to your house several times when we were in middle school. Never saw him before.

 **TIM:** Yeah, because he hides in his room whenever someone comes over. He’s like Harry Potter. Stays in his room, not making any noise, pretending he doesn’t exist.

 **DICK:** And hide that face of his? A pity.

 **TIM:** _(finally looking up from his phone)_ Seriously? Don’t tell me you’re suddenly infatuated with Jason. You’ve seen him twice today.

 **DICK:** I don’t think I’m infatuated, Timmy. I think I might be in love.

 **TIM** : I haven’t heard that before.

 **DICK:** I’m serious this time! It’s- It’s hard to explain it, okay? But just _look_ at him. He has this... mysterious aura around him that’s scary but sexy at the same time.

 **TIM:** Don’t talk about him like that in front of me. _(goes back to his phone)_

 **DICK:** I’m serious, Timmy. Tell me about him, please? His favorite color? What he’s like? He looks so smart with those glasses and that book and sitting under that tree... He’s testing me, isn’t he? _(growls)_ I don’t know if that angers me or turns me on.

 **TIM:** _(makes a disturbed face)_ I don’t meddle in your business, Dick. If you want to know about him, go ask him yourself. But when he bites off your head, don’t come crying back to me.

 **DICK:** Please? Just a teeny detail.

 **TIM:** _(monotonously)_ His favorite color is the color of a black eye or a bloody nose. He is sarcastic and vindictive. He needs glasses because he can’t see five feet in front of him without it, and he reads because he prefers books over human contact and company.

 **DICK:** _(blinks rapidly at Tim)_ Fuck, you just made him even hotter.

 **TIM:** _(looking much more disturbed)_ You have very strange tastes, Dickie.

 **DICK:** Not strange, Timmy. I’m just picky. And I think I’ve finally found the jackpot. _(turns to stare at Jason again, who pushes his glasses up on his face and flips a page in his book)_

**FADE OUT**

**___.o0o.___**

**FADE IN:**

**INT. CLASSROOM – DAY**

**Dick enters the classroom and peers around the nearly empty classroom. Only two other people are sitting inside the silent room. One of them is Jason, who is reading a thick book. Dick smiles wider when he sees Jason and immediately heads over.**

**DICK:** _(sits down right next to Jason)_ Hi! You’re Tim’s brother right? Jason? I’m Dick, short for Richard.

 **JASON:** _(does not look up from his book)_ Whatever you’re selling, I’m not interested.

 **DICK:** _(confused)_ I’m not... selling anything. I just thought I’d introduce myself. You know, since you’re new and all. Tim told me you just came from studying overseas? How was that?

 **JASON:** _(uninterested)_ Looks like I’ll just have to beat up that half-pint then.

 **DICK:** _(slightly alarmed)_ Don’t do that! Tim didn’t want to tell me anything, but I begged him to. Don’t blame him, please. _(winces silently)_

 **JASON:** _(looks up from his book. He peers at Dick)_ Dick?

 **DICK:** _(stunned by the intensity in Jason’s eyes, but pleasantly surprised that Jason finally reacted)_ Uh, yeah.

 **JASON:** Fuck off. You’re getting on my nerves. _(turns back to his book)_

 **DICK:** _(deflates a little and sighs)_ Okay, guess I’ll just have to try again tomorrow. _(slides out of the chair and sits back down a few tables away behind Jason. The bell rings and class starts. Dick sighs heavily, getting out his materials and spends the rest of class staring at Jason’s head)_

 **DICK:** _(quickly cleans up his things after class ends, follows Jason out of the classroom before Jason has a chance to escape)_ Hey, we have a break, where’re you off to so quickly?

 **JASON:** _(growls)_ Away from you. Stop following me.

 **DICK:** So cruel, Jay. Can I call you that?

 **JASON:** I would prefer if you stopped talking to me altogether.

 **DICK:** But you need friends in this school! And I know a lot of people, so I can totally-

 **JASON:** _(cutting him off sharply)_ I don’t need your help, your friendship, or your pity. I don’t care what Drake told you about me, but I’m just here to make it through my last two years of school before I’m finally fucking free, so just leave me alone.

 **DICK:** But wouldn’t it be better if you had friends? How about I don’t try to introduce you to people? Just me and you?

 **JASON:** _(venomously)_ What part of “I don’t need you” did you not understand? Just stay the fuck away from me, _Richard._ _(pushes past Dick and storms away)_

 **DICK:** _(watches Jason go. Sighs then smiles a little)_ Baby steps, baby steps.

**FADE OUT**


	4. Slow Progress

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. FRONT OF THE SCHOOL – DAY**

**Dick is sitting waiting for Tim to arrive again. Beside him he has three coffees. His leg bounces nervously as he watches intently as each car pulls into the parking lot. He stands when he sees the bright red sports car. He hurries over with the drinks.**

**DICK:** _(slightly breathlessly)_ Hey, guys. _(stares at Jason, completely ignoring Tim)_

 **TIM:** _(eyes the coffee)_ Which one’s mine?

 **DICK:** _(snaps out of his daze and fumbles with the cups, handing Tim his)_ Here. _(fiddles with the edge of the cardboard drink carrier)_ I didn’t know how you take your coffee, but you seemed like a just black kind of person... But if you like sugar with it, I brought sugar packets! Or if that’s not good, go ahead and take my mocha. _(looks at Jason, who just stares at him blankly, unsure of what to do)_ Um...

 **JASON:** _(flatly)_ I don’t drink coffee. _(locks his car, shoulders his backpack and walks away)_

 **DICK:** _(sighs)_ Doesn’t drink coffee. Should’ve guessed. Now I just look stupid.

 **TIM:** I’ll take it.

 **DICK:** _(glares at him before handing him the second black coffee)_ You could have told me what he likes. Does he drink tea?

 **TIM:** _(sipping on his scalding coffee, sighs contently)_ Try the blood of virgins.

 **DICK:** _(scowling)_ I get you don’t like dipping your delicate hands into other people’s business, but I’m your best friend, Timmy. Just do me this little favor?

 **TIM:** Sorry, can’t help you. But thanks for the coffee. _(starts walking away from the car)_

 **DICK:** _(groans and follows Tim)_ Tim! Please! I’ll bring you coffee every morning for the rest of the week!

 **TIM:** It’s already Thursday.

 **DICK:** The month, then.

 **TIM:** Nope, it’s non-negotiable.

 **DICK:** _(whines)_ So unfair.

 **TIM:** _(laughs)_ I’m sure you’ll find another way, if you don’t get over him sometime within the next few days.

 **DICK:** You just watch me, Timothy! I _will_ prevail!

**FADE OUT**

**___.o0o.___**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. BY A DRINKING FOUNTAIN – DAY**

**A couple days later, Dick is drinking water, wearing running shorts and a loose tank-top. A few people stare at his ass as they pass. Dick stands, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. SLADE WILSON approaches him.**

**SLADE:** Hey, Grayson!

 **DICK:** _(looks up in surprise)_ Oh, Slade, hi.

 **SLADE:** _(smiles at Dick)_ So I heard we have a group quiz in math today, and I’m kind of struggling in the class, so I was wondering if you’d take the quiz with me? I know you’re really good at it, and I’m hanging on to an A right now. But if you’re already planning on working with someone, that’s totally fine.

 **DICK:** Oh, no, it’s alright. I didn’t even know about the quiz. So, yeah, sure. I’ll work with you.

 **SLADE:** Great, thanks! I’ll buy you something to repay you sometime.

 **DICK:** No, there’s no need for that. It’s to help a friend, right?

 **SLADE:** Aw, but I’d feel bad.

 **DICK:** Wilson...

 **SLADE:** C’mon. Just as friends then. But on me.

 **DICK:** That’s the same thing!

 **SLADE:** Not if you don’t think of it like that. _(laughs)_ Look, if you want, I’ll get you something and next time, we can go get burgers or something and you can pay me back.

 **DICK:** But then-

 **SLADE:** Great, thanks a lot, Grayson!

 **DICK:** _(sighs, smiling)_ You’re not getting away with it! _(turns to go and sees Jason coming up the corridor, waves. Jason scowls and turns away, starting back the way he came. Dick sighs heavily before running to catch up with Jason)_ Hey, Jay! _(Jason walks a little faster and Dick is jogging by his side)_ Have you been avoiding me? I feel like you’ve been avoiding me. I haven’t seen you in two days!

 **JASON:** Go away, Grayson. I don’t see why you have the need to bother me if you have so many _friends_.

 **DICK:** _(laughs)_ Are you jealous, Jay-Jay? Don’t worry, none of them can compare to you. You’re the only one for me.

 **JASON:** _(snorts)_ Again, I’m not interested.

 **DICK:** You don’t even know what I have to offer yet!

 **JASON:** Nothing I could possibly want.

 **DICK:** _(coyly)_ Well, it would help if you told me what you wanted.

 **JASON:** For you to shut up and fuck off. Think you can grant me that?

 **DICK:** _(smiling cheerfully)_ Sorry, no can do!

 **JASON:** Then it looks like you’re out of luck.

 **DICK:** _(exasperated)_ You haven’t even given me a _chance_! You don’t drink the coffee I bring you, you don’t drink the tea I bring you, you don’t even acknowledge when I tell you ‘good morning’ every single morning. It’s like trying to seduce a brick wall!

 **JASON:** _(snorts)_ Actually, you might have greater luck with that. I’ve told you before, I’m not interested. I don’t want your bland coffee shop teas and coffees, I don’t want your greetings, I don’t want your company.

 **DICK:** Then how about I bring you donuts every morning? Or a smoothie?

 **JASON:** You seem convinced that food is the way. I’ll save you some time and tell you it’s not.

 **DICK:** Ah, so there _is_ a way! I’m more determined than ever now! _(grins widely)_ Just you see, Jason. One day, instead of just plain, old ‘good mornings’, we’ll be exchanging good morning kisses and everyone in the whole school will be jealous of my hot boyfriend.

 **JASON:** _(scoffs loudly, still speed walking)_

 **DICK:** _(slight breathless from his long speeches and jogging)_ You have little faith in me now, but I’ll make you fall head over heels in love with me too. Then-

 **RANDOM GUY:** Hey, Grayson! _(Dick turns in the direction and waves at the guy who called his name. He turns back and Jason is gone)_

 **DICK:** _(under his breath)_ Damn it.

**FADE OUT**

**___.o0o.___**

**FADE IN:**

**INT: WAYNE HOUSE – DAY**

**Dick walks through the front door of the house and immediately drops his backpack onto the floor with a heavy thump. He sighs dramatically and starts towards the kitchen. As he passes the living room, BRUCE WAYNE, who is sitting on the couch reading, looks up.**

**BRUCE:** Bad day at school?

 **DICK:** _(smiling tiredly)_ Not bad. Just long.

 **BRUCE:** _(nods and sets his book aside)_ Ah, before I forget, I have a dinner I have to attend later tonight, so I’m sorry, but you’ll have to eat alone again.

 **DICK:** _(dismissively)_ That’s fine. Work, I get it. I’ll just order a pizza or something.

 **BRUCE:** _(apologetically)_ You can invite some friends over to join you, if you’d like? But not a party, please.

 **DICK:** _(laughing)_ Yeah, yeah. I’ll see if Tim’s available.

 **BRUCE:** I’m sorry about that again. It’s just I’ve had all the meetings with representatives crammed into this week and I don’t know why, but they all just want to have dinner and drinks! Extremely uncreative, if you ask me.

 **DICK:** I get it, B. It’s fine, seriously. You don’t have to eat dinner with me every night anyway. And don’t start telling me about “family bonding” again.

 **BRUCE:** _(raises an eyebrow but says nothing)_

 **DICK:** _(rolling eyes)_ I know, I know, ‘Dick, I know you might not think we’re family because you’re adopted, but you’re as much a part of this family as my dead parents’. Happy?

 **BRUCE:** _(snorts, but amused)_ Go do your homework, Dick. I don’t need your sass messing with the good aura that I need to last me the rest of the night.

 **DICK:** _(laughs loudly as he walks towards the kitchen for a snack)_

**INT. A COUPLE HOURS LATER – NIGHT**

**Dick is lying on his back on the couch, dangling a slice of pizza over his face, licking away the strings of melted cheese that are dripping down. Tim sits at the end of the couch, picking the olives off his pizza.**

**DICK:** Why didn’t you invite your brother? I said you could.

 **TIM:** You said if _I_ wanted to invite him.

 **DICK:** _(frustrated)_ Tim, when I say ‘you can ask Jason if he wants to come too’, I’m _insinuating_ that you ‘force Jason to come so I can talk to him more and make him fall in love with me’, but you know, in a cooler way.

 **TIM:** He wouldn’t want to come anyway.

 **DICK:** How do you know? Did you ask him?

 **TIM:** He never goes outside the house aside from school. Or the library. Or when my parents make him.

 **DICK:** It could be different this time. I’m telling you, he’s just starting to warm up to me.

 **TIM:** He flat out rejected your sugar-free, gluten-free, dairy-free, vegan, organic fruit smoothie this morning.

 **DICK:** Yes, but he _talked_ to me. He ignored me before, remember? It’s still progress.

 **TIM:** I still think it’s pathetic.

 **DICK:** _(sighing fondly)_ You’re seriously so unhelpful. Are you just uncomfortable with the fact that I like your brother?

 **TIM:** _(wrinkling nose. He folds his pizza in half lengthwise and takes a large bite)_ On some level, yes. Dickie, I have to suffer through you waxing poetic about his arms, his shoulders, his face, his legs. All things I don’t have to hear about, thank you very much. It’s like- It’s like if I told you how amazing Bruce’s teeth were on a daily basis. _(shivers violently)_ Even joking about it makes me uncomfortable.

 **DICK:** _(laughing)_ But he _does_ have nice teeth! Though he wore braces for three years in middle school. _(dreamily)_ Jason has nice teeth too.

 **TIM:** He also has a mole on the back of his neck, but I don’t see you talking about that.

 **DICK:** He does? I bet it’s adorable. _(sighs dramatically)_ He’s just- He’s just so _perfect_. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen anyone so beautiful in my life.

 **TIM:** You’ve obviously have never seen the _Men’s Health_ magazine before in your life.

 **DICK:** Oh, shush. I have no need obsessing over those celebrity bodies because it’s not an achievable goal. Sure, they’re nice to _look_ at and fantasize about sometimes, but honestly? All of them are like Bruce’s age.

 **TIM:** Bruce is only twelve years older than you. It’s not like he’s seriously old enough to be your dad.

 **DICK:** But he did adopt me, so _technically_ …

 **TIM:** Then if we’re speaking technicalities here, _you_ , with your role as my best friend, should not be chasing after my brother. It’s like… bro code or something.

 **DICK:** Bro code? Since when did you ever follow ‘bro code’?

 **TIM:** Since I needed something to validate what I’m saying. _(sucks grease off of his finger)_ Besides, don’t you think you can tone done the pining a bit? You don’t see me telling you about problems with my love life.

 **DICK:** You don’t _have_ a love life, Tim. _(throws a napkin to Tim. He pauses)_ Wait, do you?

 **TIM:** No, but you wouldn’t know because you never listen to me.

 **DICK:** _(offended)_ I do too!

 **TIM:** You didn’t even know Jason existed until last week, Dick. Do you known when my birthday is?

 **DICK:** Uh, duh. July 19th.

 **TIM:** Uh-huh, and what’s my favorite flavor of ice cream?

 **DICK:** Easy. Coffee. Coffee everything.

 **TIM:** Okay, that’s a bad question. When did I break my arm?

 **DICK:** Trick question, you never did. You did break your leg when you were eight though.

 **TIM:** _(squinting at Dick, disbelieving)_ Where are you pulling all this information from?

 **DICK:** _(triumphantly)_ Ha! I told you, I _do_ pay attention!

 **TIM:** Okay, fine, you do, and I’ve never noticed. But I still don’t talk solely about myself.

 **DICK:** I actually talk about Jason.

 **TIM:** You talk about what you like about Jason. And they all happen to be things I _don’t_ like about him.

 **DICK:** _(genuinely confused)_ Why would you hate Jason’s freckles? Or cheekbones? Or collarbones? Or shoulders? _(starts smiling)_ And _fuck_ , those thighs!

 **TIM:** _(choking on laughter and pizza)_ Okay, okay! You asshole! Jeez, I get it.

 **DICK:** _(smiling smugly)_ Dick, actually. Dick.

**FADE OUT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slade and Bruce are on the character list now, if you wanna go check them out!


	5. The Lucky Klutz

**FADE IN:**

**INT: CLASSROOM – DAY**

**A teacher at the front of the classroom is speaking. Dick is staring intently at the back of Jason’s head.**

**TEACHER:** So I’m letting you guys pick your partners this time around, but if no one is working, I won’t let you guys pick next time, got it? Okay, you have the rest of class.

 **DICK:** _(immediately stands and moves forward with a purpose, sits down next to Jason)_ Hey, can we work together?

 **JASON** : I’m working alone.

 **DICK:** But it’s a group assignment.

 **JASON:** _(glances up and gives Dick a cool glance)_ Well, I don’t have to work with _you_.

 **DICK:** _(smiles and looks around)_ Then who are you going to work with? You don’t have any friends in this class, Jason.

 **JASON** : _(narrows eyes and presses lips together tightly. Slowly turns body towards Dick’s seat)_ Fine, but don’t try to- to strike up any conversations with me. Only work.

 **DICK** : _(smiling gleefully)_ Got it, just work. _(scoots in towards Jason, his knees bumping against Jason’s under the table)_ Oops, sorry.

 **JASON:** I fucking swear-

 **DICK:** Honest mistake, I swear! C’mon, let’s get started, or we’ll never finish by the end of the period, and we might end up working on it outside of class.

 **JASON:** _(growls)_ Fine. _(points to page)_ You do the top half, and I’ll do the bottom half.

 **DICK:** That’s not really working together though.

 **JASON:** Then you shouldn’t have worked with me.

 **DICK:** _(holds hands up in surrender)_ Okay, okay, I’ll do the top half. _(starts working but continuously sneaks glances at Jason. A few questions in, leans over and whispers)_ Hey, Jay, I’m not sure what the question is asking this one.

 **JASON:** _(sighs heavily)_ Which one?

 **DICK:** _(reaches over to point at question on Jason’s paper. His hand brushes over Jason’s bare arm as he does so)_ This one.

 **JASON:** _(pulls arm away)_ What about it don’t you understand? I think it’s pretty straightforward.

 **DICK:** Well, yeah, that’s ‘cause you’re smart and I’m stupid.

 **JASON:** _(grumbles under breath)_ You’re not _stupid_. Clueless, maybe.

 **DICK:** So can you help me?

 **JASON:** _(sighs tiredly)_ Fine. Basically, you take this here... and you add this to it, and the question is asking what the concentrations of each of the chemicals would have to be if the products here... has this concentration.

 **DICK:** _(honestly confused now)_ There’s not enough information for that!

 **JASON:** Of course there is. Look, make a chart. _(starts sketching a chart on Dick’s paper)_

 **DICK:** _(watching the way Jason’s hand moves the pencil across the paper so easily)_ Uh-huh... _(eyes suddenly narrow. He grabs Jason’s wrist and turns it towards him)_

 **JASON:** Hey! What’s your problem?!

 **DICK:** _(gently tracing his thumb over a small white scar on the inside of Jason’s wrist)_ Where’d you get this?

 **JASON:** I… fell out of a tree when I was younger. _(pulls wrist from Dick’s grip)_ What’s it to you?

 **DICK:** _(shakes head)_ No, I was just thinking. I had an old friend who had a scar there. I haven’t seen him in years, so I don’t know if it’s still there, but...

 **JASON:** _(snorts)_ Yeah, well, I’m not him. I didn’t have friends when I was younger.

 **DICK:** Aw, that’s kind of sad. You don’t exactly have friends now either. Maybe if you just accepted my offer for friendship...

 **JASON:** _(glares at Dick)_ Didn’t you promise to work and only work?

 **DICK:** _(smiles and turns back to work)_ Right, sorry.

**FADE OUT**

**.o0o.**

**FADE IN:**

**EXT: LUNCH TABLES – DAY**

**Dick runs down and plops down next to Tim, slightly out of breath. He is clutching his phone tightly in his hand.**

**DICK:** _(excitedly and breathlessly)_ Timbo, I did it.

 **TIM:** Did what? Finally remembered to do your math homework?

 **DICK:** No, silly. I got Jason’s number!

 **TIM:** _(unimpressed)_ Did he give it to you or did you steal his phone and take it?

 **DICK:** He gave it to me, out of the goodness of his own heart.

 **TIM:** Jason does not have a heart, Dick, so you’re lying.

 **DICK:** _(laughs)_ Oh, Timmy, you’re so mean. Of course Jason has a heart. A big, fluffy, sweet heart full of love for me. _(sighs dreamily)_ We’re going to go out on dates, then get married, and adopt kids, and have pets and grow old together, and when we die, we’ll be buried right next to each other, and our kids would talk about our love story like a fairytale, and it’s going to be amazing, Tim...

 **TIM:** That sounds great, Dick. If only he liked you back.

 **DICK:** He doesn’t _yet_. But that doesn’t mean he won’t. I’m determined. And I’m already succeeding. See? I have his number and I’m coming over to your house tonight to see him.

 **TIM:** You can’t come over tonight. I have chess tonight.

 **DICK:** _(laughs)_ See? That’s where you’re mistaken. I don’t need to use you as an excuse anymore. Jason _invited_ me over.

 **TIM:** _(eyes narrowing in disbelief)_ No, he didn’t.

 **DICK:** _(nods excitedly)_ Yes, he did! We’re working on a project we didn’t finish in class today.

 **TIM:** I don’t believe you.

 **DICK:** _(grinning widely)_ You’ll see!

**INT: LATER THAT DAY, JASON’S CAR – DAY**

**Dick is sitting alone in the back of the car, running his hands over the leather seats. Tim sits in the passenger’s seat, scrolling through his phone, and Jason is driving.**

**DICK:** So, Jay, how long have you had this car?

 **JASON:** Don’t talk to me, Grayson.

 **DICK:** Aw, just trying to fill in the silence.

 **JASON:** What if I happen to _like_ silence?

 **DICK:** Oh! Sorry, got it. _(makes a zipping motion over his lips)_

 **JASON:** _(rolls eyes)_

 **TIM:** Just drop me off in front. Tell Mom not to bother waiting for me for dinner. We’re going out for a team dinner tonight. _(slings backpack into the backseat with Dick)_ Hey, Dickie, take that up to my room for me, will ya? _(gets out of the car)_ See ya! No funny business! _(slams door)_

 **JASON:** Kid thinks he’s _so_ funny.

 **DICK:** _(climbing into the passenger’s seat)_ You don’t think he’s funny? I think he’s pretty funny. _(waved at Tim through the window, even though Tim does not see him)_

 **JASON:** _(gives Dick a strange look, starts pulling out of the parking lot)_ I think he’s a strange kid.

 **DICK:** _(excited that Jason is talking to him)_ Why’s that? Tim’s not that weird. If anything, I’m weirder of the two of us.

 **JASON:** _(snorts)_ I can tell.

 **DICK:** _(smiling)_ Aw, are you getting to know me, Jason? Now we can tell each other more things about ourselves, right?

 **JASON:** In your dreams, Grayson. I don’t want to know about you.

 **DICK:** Well, I can just tell you anyway. Whether you want to remember it or not, that’s your choice. I love chocolate and strawberry ice cream, but vanilla’s pretty good as well. I am a huge fan of puppies and dogs in general, but Bruce is allergic, so I can’t have one. I have a pet turtle named Frank, though. I love to watch rom-coms, and I love roller coasters. Sushi is delicious, and I would eat it all day if I could. On the other hand, can’t say I like oatmeal raisin cookies...

 **JASON:** _(as Dick’s voice fades into the background, sighs loudly and looks out the window as he pulls up to the Drake residence)_ Out, Grayson. _(they both step out of the car, Jason locks it)_

 **DICK:** _(still chattering nonstop)_ Dolphins are the puppies of the sea, but I never want to visit a Sea World. _(shudders)_ I dream about dragons a lot. It’s weird, but they’re just always in my dreams. I’ve also never been on an airplane. Yup, never been on anything that flies... _(enters the house and is immediately greeted by Mrs. Drake)_ Hello, Mrs. Drake! Ooh, are you making cookies? It smells absolutely delicious!

 **MRS. DRAKE:** Oh, hello, hello, Dick, darling. And Jason, dear, please don’t throw your jacket on the couch like that. Hang it up, please. Oh, did Timmy not tell you? He has chess today.

 **DICK:** Oh, I know. _(smiles widely)_ I’m here as Jay’s guest today!

 **MRS. DRAKE:** _(gasps)_ Jason, you made a friend?!

 **JASON:** _(grumbles)_ Not a friend...

 **MRS. DRAKE:** Oh, that’s wonderful, boys! And, Dick, you were right. I made cookies. Come have some while they’re still warm! _(starts herding them to the kitchen, were a platter of cookies sat on the kitchen island)_ Help yourselves! And when dinner is ready, I’ll call you guys down, okay?

 **DICK:** Okay!

 **JASON:** _(simultaneously)_ He isn’t staying for dinner.

 **MRS. DRAKE:** _(laughs)_ Nonsense! Of course Dick can stay. He’s always welcome here. You can drive him home after dinner, Jason.

 **JASON:** _(sighing heavily)_ I knew this was a bad idea. _(glares at Dick, who is stuffing his face with cookies)_ C’mon, let’s get this project done.

**INT: A FEW HOURS LATER, JASON’S CAR – NIGHT**

**Jason is driving Dick back to his house. He has glitter in his hair and a sticker on his cheek. Dick is sitting in the passenger’s seat, very much content. Dick has a small smile on his face, and his eyes are closed.**

**JASON:** _(stopping the car)_ We’re here.

 **DICK:** _(opening his eyes)_ Oh! Thank you so much, Jason! And tell your mother thank you again for having me. And I’m _so_ sorry for spilling the glue all over the floor and then spilling the glitter on top of it...

 **JASON:** _(wincing silently)_ Yeah, well, some people can’t help being a klutz.

 **DICK:** Our project is not terrible, though!

 **JASON:** If "not terrible" means barely legible due to excessive glitter, sure. It wasn't so bad.

 **DICK:** _(apologetic and smiling sheepishly)_ I really am sorry. If there’s _any_ way I can make it up to you...?

 **JASON:** _(thinks for a long moment, tapping his glitter coated fingernails against the driving wheel)_ Infused water.

 **DICK:** Huh?

 **JASON:** Especially with berries. And citrus.

 **DICK:** _(understanding)_ Oh. _Oh._ Uh, yeah! I can- I can do that! _(starts beaming)_ Do you want anything else to go with it? Make cake? I'm not a bad baker, you know.

 **JASON:** _(turns to face Dick, starts scowling)_ Now you’re pushing your luck, Grayson. We aren't friends. We aren't anything.

 **DICK:** _(still grinning widely)_ Uh, yup, yeah, totally agree. _(opens the door and steps out)_ Infused water. I’ll- I’ll remember that. Um, bye, Jason! See you on Monday! _(blows Jason’s retreating car a kiss, watching it drive out of sight)_ Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! Dick Grayson, _you_ are one lucky klutz. _(dances up the steps and disappears into the house)_

**FADE OUT**


	6. Song List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are all messed up because this is supposed to be the end, so don't be surprised if you went from chapter 8 to 10 all of a sudden. That just means I have two unpublished drafts before the song list. Wish it wouldn't do that, but oh well.

**ACT I - FALLING THROUGH THE STARRY SKY**

1) PROLOGUE/MAIN THEME: Meant to Be (Orig: Ross Lynch; Cover: Sam Tsui)

**ACT II - THE DEMON IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING**

**ACT III - THE MAGIC OF PROM**

**ACT IV - HAPPY ENDINGS ARE BULLSHIT**

**ACT V - TOGETHER WE CAN CONQUER THE WORLD**


End file.
